User talk:Nimitz3d
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:ZyLogic page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ZyLogic (talk) 18:52, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to the IRIS Network! Hey Nimitz! (Assuming you are the real Nimitz and not a DomZ imposter, one can never be too careful) Welcome to the IRIS Network, I am glad to see you got in touch, I have attempted to email you using various sources over the past year (including email and Beyond Good and Evil Revolution etc) but have yet to get a response, it's nice to see you found us! I have been interested in talking to you about a possible affiliation between the BG&E Wiki and BG&E Myth for a long time now, I have been a fan of your site for a long time. If you could get back to me when you get the time just so I can be sure you are the true Nimitz ;) and that you might be interested in talking about how (if you wanted) we could team up and affiliate for the good of the BGE Community. Thanks, I look forward to hearing from you. IRIS IRISNetwork (talk) 13:14, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, i'm the real one. I just checked your PM on BG&E revolution indeed, and i don't know at which address you tried to contact me but i guess the mail was in the spam section, but i'm here :). So i see basicaly what you wanted on BG&E Revolution, it's few month old, are your requests still the sames ? Nimitz Yeah, I figured it was you after ZyLogic told me how you found us, Unfortunately the mail system on BGE Revolution doesn't let me see my sent mail, so I can't see what i originally wrote, but it was a few months ago as you said so i can't remember either :') Basically I just think it would be great to become affiliates, it would be awesome if we had permission to use images and stuff (such as the storyboards) on the Wiki, and information etc to further the quality of the pages of the Wiki. You can be sure BG&E Myth will be promoted on the wiki as an affiliate on the home page, and i'll probably make a blog about it too as I feel BG&E Myth to be the biggest and best BGE community out there, and it would be fantastic if that community were exposed to the wiki to build and strengthen our little BGE family. I'd like to think we can work together in the future as well as Beyond Good and Evil 2 is just on the horizon. I look forward to hearing what you have to say on the matter. IRIS IRISNetwork (talk) 22:32, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Stuff you need ! Sorry for the delay dear Iris Network Wikia :) ! So i'm going to go through your PM on BGE Revolution because it was pretty clear. STORYBOARDS & BG&E 2 pictures So i'd like to help, and i want BG&E's fans to have great content. So i think it would be a great addition to the wiki to have this content too. So you said "had permission to use some of the images you have collected (including storyboards and leaked BG&E 2 concept art, which i would love for all the world to see, of course we would give you credit, and leave the BG&E Myth watermark on the images so people know where the images have originally come from)". I may sound directive but i just want it to be clear and the solution you're talking about is exactly what i was thinking about. Because, i got major problems with exclusives watermarked pictures of BG&E 2 that have been stolen all around the world. I hate watermarks as much as everyone else, but i think it's necessary now... So you can use ANY Storyboards and BG&E 2 pictures available on the BG&E Myth at that precise moment. Three conditions : - you have to deal with the watermark - you have to give "bg&e myth credit" with the original link. - you have to tell who drawed it. Storyboards are here http://www.bgemyth.net/?page=le_jeu/fan_art_et_galerie/fan_art_et_galerie.php same for BG&E 2 pictures. I didn't put all the storyboards on this page, but you can get all storyboards from 1 to 24 ( http://www.bgemyth.net/visionneuse.php?code=g_storyboard_bge1_24_1 24 is the last one ). If for whatever reason i change my mind later, you'll have to delete all the files. And i'll post new storyboards, if you want new content, you have ask again. But you can take whatever you want at this date. AFFILIATES "I would like to ask if you would like to become Affiliates, and join forces for the good of the BG&E community. ' i ' understand if you do not wish to become affiliates, but know we are simply attempting to share BG&E information to the community in Wiki form, the same way you are via your website, and would love it if we could share information for the BG&E fans." you said. I'd like to be an affiliate with your awesome wiki, but the website was not designed to put logos, or any affiliates stuff. When it will get a redesign, i will do something for that, and if it's still ok, we'll do some stuffs about it ! ADMIN "We do not have much to offer in return apart from any information and content you wish to use on our wiki (which is free for anyone to use anyway). We would also like to offer an admin position to yourself if you wish." ''' '''you said. It's been a while since this PM, so don't know if it's still relevant, so i let you answer first. But i dunno, if it would make any sense... So i hope everything is clear, if you have any other requests for contents, or anything just ask, i'll get in touch faster ! See you ! Nimitz / bgemyth.net Hey Nimitz, Sorry about the late reply, I have been dealing with University lately and have had quite a bit of work to do, so sorry about that. Yeah I agree to all of that, whatever content I take from BGE Myth will stay watermarked, and I won't take any new content without your permission. If you can't leave a link or a logo to the BGE Wiki at this moment in time, then maybe you could make a quick post/blog about it, just so your community can find out about us for the time being. And about the Admin thing: yeah, I was really just trying to think of things I could offer you when I said this, obviously it wouldn't bring much to the table for either of us unless you were an avid editor of the wiki. So you don't need to worry about this, but if you ever decide you would like to start editing and contributing to the wiki and were editing quite often then an admin position would be offered to you in that case. Once you reply and tell me you are happy (if you are happy) with our agreement then I would like to make a blog about our official affiliation! Hope to hear back from you soon! IRIS IRISNetwork (talk) 20:16, November 6, 2013 (UTC) ______ Hi! Yeah making a post about BG&E Wiki on BG&E Myth is a good idea, i'll do it soon (about 15 days). I'm ok with our agreement as long as everything is respected, so it's ok for me, you can make an announcement and enhanced the wiki :). See you ! Nimitz Contacting You Hi Nimitz, Hopefully you read this some time soon, as I doubt you check the Wiki that often. I need to ask is there anyway I can ever contact you directly, do you have an email that I could contact you by, or would it be easier to send you a PM on BG&E Myth? At any rate, I wanted to say the work you have put into BG&E Myth over the years is astounding, I know it is a bit late but I hope you had a Happy Beyond Good and Evil Birthday! I really enjoyed the new features (like the M-Disks) that you recently put on the site for the Anniversary! I would like to speak to you about a thing or two so when you have the time, let me know the best way to contact you. Thanks, Iris IRISNetwork (talk) 19:24, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Ah, nevermind, thanks for replying on BG&E Myth, we will continue to talk there ;) Myth's article BG&E Myth's article about Iris Network Wiki Here it is : http://www.bgemyth.net/?page=news/afficher_news.php&news=1245&titre=BG-Ele-wiki See you :) !